


Peekaboo

by ghostofachancewithyou, mrschiltoncat



Series: Astronomer [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, Making Love, Romance, Smut, a hint of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13079910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofachancewithyou/pseuds/ghostofachancewithyou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrschiltoncat/pseuds/mrschiltoncat
Summary: Frederick playing Peekaboo with his baby daughter.





	1. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter by ghostofachancewithyou

When you woke up from your nap, you were still tired. You looked at the clock on the nightstand and realized that it had only been half an hour since you’d laid down.

You sat up a little too quickly and felt a sharp pain jolt through your head.

 _These damned migraines._ You had felt under the weather for a while – to be honest, since yours and Frederick’s little daughter had been born nine months ago, you’d felt exhausted and tired almost constantly. However, you were very lucky that Freddy supported you as much as his bad injuries allowed. You’d always known that he was a keeper, but to see how amazing and devoted he was to his daughter had made you love him even more–if that was possible.

You didn’t remember what exactly had woken you up from your nap until you heard it again: A high-pitched shriek coming from the nursery adjacent to the master bedroom.

“Freddy?”

It was a nightmare all over again. _April last year. Waking up. Freddy–not in bed next to you. Something bad about to happen._

Ignoring your pain you all but jumped out of the bed and stumbled towards the nursery door.

“Freddy?” you called out again.

He was sitting on the white couch with the yellow princess crown pattern. Your little girl right next to him, leaning against a large cushion. She was covering her eyes with her tiny hands, laughing happily. Shrieking from joy.

“Oh, I’m sorry, did we wake you up?”

Frederick had turned around and looked at you in confusion when he saw you in the doorway, hand pressed against your chest, hair disheveled.

“I heard her crying and thought…”

“No, my love, we were just playing peekaboo, were we not, corazoncito?”

Frederick smiled at his little girl who looked up to you with an attentive look.

“Playing Peekaboo is thought by developmental psychologists to demonstrate an infant’s inability to understand object permanence. It’s an important stage of cognitive development for infants. In early sensorimotor stages, the infant is completely unable to comprehend object permanence. Psychologist Jean Piaget conducted experiments with infants which led him to conclude that–”

“Yes, thank you, doctor.”

You let yourself fall onto the couch and leaned your head on his shoulder, sighing with relief. 

Frederick chuckled.

“Let me finish, please. Object permanence is the understanding that objects continue to exist even when they cannot be observed. In layman's terms: I’m teaching her that I’ll never leave her, that I’ll always come back. Always be there for her.”

He turned his head and smiled at you warmly.

“And for her mommy.”

You kissed him gently on the lips and moved to sit on his lap. 

“I was so worried, Frederick. I woke up to her wailing and thought something, something bad had happened to you, or–” you couldn't bring yourself to finish the sentence and let yourself fall into his open arms.

“Shhh, everything’s fine. I won’t let anything bad happen to any of us. I promise." 

You kissed again, this time longer and more passionate. 

Your little girl wouldn’t have it though, and began to babble after a few seconds, obviously trying to draw the attention back to herself. You laughed and lifted her up into your arms. She immediately snuggled into you, already a little tired from the exciting game her Daddy had showed her. 

"It’s time for her nap, I believe.” And with a mischievous grin he added. “Now let me take care of you for a while.”


	2. Peekaboo Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets smutty-but only the loving sweet kind.

She placed their little girl back in her cradle, placing a kiss to her head before doing so.  She smiled, gently caressing the baby’s cheek with a finger as the infant let out a little sigh, content in her little bed.  

“We love you so much sweetie,” she whispered as she pulled the blankets around her, and let out her own sigh as Frederick wrapped his arms around her from behind.  He moved her hair to the side, and she shivered at his delicate touch as he pressed his lips to her skin, then rested his head on her shoulder.

“She is so beautiful, just like her Mamí,” he whispered, his breath caressing her neck.  

“I think some of that’s from her handsome daddy,” she teased, hands lovingly rubbing the arms that were wrapped about her middle.  

He scoffed, gently swaying her in his arms.  “Let’s go lay down amor,” he said.

“It’s true,” she said, and there was no ounce of joking in her tone.  “She looks so much like you, her little nose Freddy, her hair, her smile,” she said, love pouring from her words.

She turned in his arms, hand lightly stroking the stubble there.  “So handsome,” she whispered, pressing her lips to his for a tender kiss.

“If you say so,” he sighed into her lips, then leading her out of the room after stroking their babies head and whispering how much they loved her.  

“I do.”

“Well, if Mamí says so,” he sighed, as they cuddled up together in their bed.  She laid her head on her husband’s chest, and he enveloped her in his arms.  Frederick kissed the top of head, and ran his fingers through her hair.

“I am so sorry for frightening you sweetheart,” he whispered.  

She let out a shuttered breath, snuggling closer to her husband.  Her fingers reached for the bottom of his tee, she wanted to be as close to him as possible. 

“It’s ok Freddy,” she murmured as he helped her take off his shirt, slipping off her nightgown so she could feel him, smiling as she laid back into his arms. She rest her head on his chest, fingers dancing lovingly over his scar.  She placed kisses to his chest, as he held her tightly again.  

“Mi alma…” he whimpered, rubbing her back.  “I know…you were scared…my sweet ángel, you should never have to be frightened…I truly am sorry.”

He felt her body tremble in his arms, and he felt her tears before he heard them. He felt his heart breaking for her, for making her think he was going to try and end it again.  

“I love you sweetheart….I would be lost without you, please do not cry,” he whispered, hands running through her hair.  

“Oh Freddy,” she rasped, “I know you didn’t mean to but I just - I thought- I just don’t want to lose you darling,” she cried, burying her head in his chest.

“I know- I am so sorry my love,” he whispered.

“Don’t - Frederick darling you were not well, I just - you’re my world honey,” she whispered, looking up to cup his cheek in her palm.

She smiled shyly as he blushed, he still did that even now.  It made her laugh softly, caressing his cheek.  “My sweet handsome man,” she cooed.  

He blushed harder at her words and she giggled, peppering kisses to his reddened cheeks.

“What?” He laughed, smiling up at her as she hovered over him.

“You still blush at times you know it’s so adorable,” she teased, biting her lip as she smiled at him her eyes twinkling.

“I do not,” he scoffed, but he couldn’t help but smile, pushing a tendril of her hair behind her ear.  Their eyes locked, and whenever he looked at her like that, with so much love, right into her soul, she felt her heart might burst from the rush of love she felt.  

“Do too,” She teased, ghosting her lips over his.  

“No,” he teased back, gently pulling her down so her body was flush against his, rubbing his nose with hers and capturing her lips for a tender kiss.

She whimpered, wrapping her arms around him and he rolled them over so he could look down into her eyes - those eyes that were home.  

Their kisses grew more heated, and she began to mewl and wiggle beneath him.  

He could feel himself harden wanting so badly to be inside her.  He didn’t know how long he could last though as he hadn’t taken anything.  And he didn’t want to put any strain on her, she had just been so upset.

“God Freddy I need you so bad,” she whined, pressing her bare chest to his.  

He groaned, pressing his hips against hers reflexively, his body always drawn to hers.  “Are you sure Mi Amor? You should probably rest,” he whispered.

“Yes, oh God yes Frederick, I love you so much honey, need you,” she whined, pulling at his pj pants, hands roving over his back.  “If you’re feeling okay of course my darling,” she added, stopping as she panted, searching his eyes.

“ I - I probably will not last long,” he said, a hint of embarrassment in his tone.

“Freddy honey, it’s okay, just want to be close to you sweetheart,” she cooed, fingers lightly caressing his back.    

“But if you don’t feel well enough or you are tired it’s alright honey,” she said, stroking his cheek.  She never wanted to push him.  She was just so thankful to have him here in her arms.  

“No, I - I do, want you so much too Mi Alma,” he rasped, feeling his member twitch as he thought of being inside her.

“Then make love to me Freddy,” she whined, pulling his pants down and pulling him flush against her.  

The room was soon filled with their labored breathing, as they kissed as though their lives depended on it.  

“Freddy- now please my love,” she whined as she ached to feel him filling her. He eased her legs open and positioned himself, and she put a hand to his chest.

“Let me baby,” she whispered, taking him in hand as he cried out in pleasure, stroking him before guiding him to her entrance.  Letting go as he slowly pushed in, she moved her hands to his ass, eyes locked with his as she helped him along.

“Freddy!” She cried as he slowly nestled fully within her with a low whine, and she arched her back, relishing in the sensation of his length so hard and deep within her walls.

“Mi Alma,” he whimpered. “Love you so much,” he said softly, as she pulled him down gently to rest his weight more atop her.  

“Love you too Frederick, so very much,” she rasped, clinging tight to him, legs wrapping carefully around his lower back.  He smiled at her tenderness, even when they were intimate she was always so mindful of his injuries, never wanting to cause him any pain.

“Mi ángel,” he moaned, moving her legs higher to rest at his shoulders, as she shivered and whined.

“Oh God Freddy,” she mumbled, cupping his cheeks and pulling him to her for a kiss, as he began to move inside her.

“Oh - oh God baby,” she whined as he reached deeper inside her, pulling back to lock eyes with her as they slowly rocked together.  

He grasped her hands, entwining them against the sheets as he moved faster, soon their labored breaths and skin on skin the only sounds in the room.  

“I - I love being inside you so much, Mi Alma,” he moaned, moving his lips to the shell of her ear. It was true this was his heaven on earth.  

She only moaned in reply, head thrown back as the rest of the world slipped away.  As it always did when they made love.  

He peppered kisses over her flushed face.  She whimpered, letting her eyes flutter shut.  

“Freddy,” she whispered, “you’re everything,” she said, her voice cracking with emotion, as she pulled his face to hers, fingers tracing his stubble.  Lovingly dancing over his wound, tracing his lip as he shivered under her tender touch.

“Eres mi vida,” he whispered back, gazing into her eyes.

He kissed her deeply, then started moving back slowly almost out of her, and she shook and whined at feeling the loss of contact.  

“Don’t go..don’t stop Freddy please.” She whimpered, hands grabbing at his back.

“Shhhh mi amor, never,” he said, slowly pushing back into her, his eyes never leaving hers.

“Oh God…” she moaned, struggling to keep her eyes on his emerald orb and his milky one, as he pushed in as deep as he could reach, and she grabbed at his ass, wanting as much of him as possible.  His hands clutched the bedsheets with his efforts, head buried in crook of her neck as he moaned softly, his body trembling with the wealth of sensation he felt.  

“Mi Amor, Mi Esposa, Madre de mí bebe, Mi Alma,” he whispered, kissing her deeply.  

She cried out and he could feel her tightening around him, groaning.  Her breasts heaving.  

“Let go sweetheart,” he whispered in her ear, angling his hips to hit just the right spot in her.  “I am never going anywhere, I love you, with all of me,” he whispered against her lips.

He could feel himself teetering off the edge, her walls so tight and warm around him.  

“Frederick, my darling love,” she moaned and pulled him tight to her for a kiss, and he wrapped his arms below her, so there wasn’t an inch of space between them.  He barely had to move, rocking slowly so deep inside her when she fell apart, fusing her mouth to his to muffle her scream of pleasure.  It sounded almost like a sob, the intensity of it making her entire body sing.

As she began to fall apart he fell with her, shaking and holding on to her tightly as he rocked a bit faster with his release.  He matched her cries with his own as they kissed and he came deep inside her.  There was nothing like being with her, where he could be free to let go and she was always there to catch him when he fell.  Surrounded by love, his home.  

They whimpered and moaned as they rode out their highs.  Frederick rocked his hips a few more times, whimpering as he felt her come down and pulse around him.  

He pulled back to smile at her, his eyes glassy with emotion.  A tiny tear fell from his eye and she kissed it away as their bodies remained entwined.  

“You ok baby?” She whispered, rubbing his back and letting her legs down.  

He nodded, kissing her nose and resting his forehead on hers.  “You just make me so happy,” he whispered, and her own eyes filled with tears.  

“You do too Freddy,” she smiled, pulling him tight to her, head resting in crook of her neck.  They fell asleep like that, spent, bodies entwined. 

**Author's Note:**

> The bit about object permanence comes straight from Wikipedia.


End file.
